Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket and a wheel securing assembly and a bicycle wheel assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a wheel securing assembly of a bicycle wheel assembly.